K.O.
Regina "Reggie" Rocket is Otto's tomboyish and kindhearted 12-year-old sister. Reggie is a diminutive of the name Regina, which comes from the Latin and means "queen" or "of queenly attribute." Reggie is an aspiring publisher who, while no less competitive and skillful as an athlete, is of calmer disposition and greater maturity. Reggie is most noted for her "magazine" (dubbed The 'Zine). In Reggie/Regina, it reveals she has a crush on Trent. Reggie is the only female in "Team Rocket." She is awesome at sports. A year ago, at age 11, she was the co-owner of a magazine that she publishes. It's hard to find a weakness in this sporty girl. She has the same personality as Ashley Spinelli from Recess. They are both tomboys and they both dislike being called girls and they love to play sports. And they are not obsessed with fashion. Although Reggie doesn't get in trouble and beats up people that called her a girl. The role of Reggie Rocket was played by Shayna Fox. youth. Physical Appearance K.O. is a small boy who has tan skin and brown-colored eyes. He has dark brown jagged hair that is somewhat in the shape of a square at the top and is held together with a red sash band. K.O. wears a low-cut white tank-top with a blue sleeveless jacket, which is his Gar's Bodega's standard uniform, and dark blue shorts. He also wears red wristbands, pink leg warmers and is barefoot. He is also considered to be cute and adorable by many of his fellow friends and allies as seen in the series. In "We've Got Fleas", he turns into a were-puppy. In this form, his skin is covered completely by brown fur, his sideburns become large dog ears, his nose turns into a black rounded dog nose, and a tail emerges from just above his butt. Later his were-puppy version returns shortly in "KO's Video Channel" as used to wear human-suit for his vlogs. Since "We Are Heroes", when Mr. Gar (and eventually, Carol) calls K.O. (and alongside sometimes with Rad and Enid) for hero missions, he is wearing a black sleeveless jumpsuit and pink boots, along with the blue vest. In "Let's Fight to the End", after accepting T.K.O. as himself and fusing into a true single mind, K.O.'s sash and wristbands turn into more of a magenta color, and a fang can be seen sticking out of the left side of his mouth. In the pilot and the video game ''OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo'', he has a different animation; he appears to be older and taller than his final concept. Also, his skin is paler and his nose is much longer. Personality K.O. is an eager young boy who wishes to be one of the world's greatest heroes and to make his mom proud of it. He is willing to learn anything that would make him a great hero, such as friendship. Extremely loyal to Lakewood Plaza Turbo, he is optimistic about anything that comes his way. K.O. has a strong sense of willpower and courage but is very naive. This was shown in "You're Everybody's Sidekick", when he failed to realize that Red Action, Drupe, and Gregg were making fun of him until Enid pointed it out to him, and when he later failed to realize that Carol and Mr. Gar had started dating. He often shows that he wants nothing more in the world than to help people, as it would help him to get closer to his goal of becoming a true hero and because it feels good. According to Dendy and her data, she believes that K.O's desire to help others comes from a lack of a father figure and wants to gain love from others in order to fill that void despite having a loving and caring mother. It has been shown that K.O. is sensitive when it comes to the subject of his father since he never knew him well. K.O. has been shown to be a "mama's boy" as he loves and adores his mother, Carol, and sees her as the greatest mom in the world. He still refers to her as his "mommy" from time to time. Despite how good-natured K.O. is, he can still become greedy and arrogant under circumstances where he feels he is in power. In "Let's Be Heroes", K.O. bought a variety of hero supplies, believing that what he bought would be enough to take on Darrell, one of Lord Boxman's robots. Later, in "You're Level 100!", K.O's Pow Card glitched, saying he was Level 100. As a result, he grew very popular among the residents and felt he was powerful enough to take on Giant Darrell by himself. In "Face Your Fears", K.O. faced a shadowy villainous form of himself who was incredibly strong. It is unknown what this form of him truly represents, but it can be implied that K.O. possibly fears being drawn to the "dark side" and hurting others. This form appeared in T.K.O. This can be further expanded from "Big Reveal" where K.O finds out that his father was actually Professor Venomous who was originally a P.O.I.N.T member, Laserblast. When his mother was fighting Professor Venomous, K.O. started to get worried about having some villain blood within himself when his wristband was turning into T.K.O's. Abilities and Powers K.O's overall strength and agility, despite only having had a power Level of 0.1 and then 1, are impressive for a kid of his age. However, by comparison, he was still weak compared to Rad and Enid, who both have been working for longer than him. K.O, while strong, still had trouble punching through solid metal without the assistance of Dendy, as seen in "I Am Dendy". After the events of "Dendy's Power", K.O. became a level 3 hero, becoming the same level as Enid was formerly and a current Radicles. His powers along T.K.O.'s powers can overlap with each other and can use it as only shown in "You're in Control", most prominently the power fists. Recently after the event of "Dark Plaza", K.O. became a level 4 hero, along with other heroes and his friends defended the Plaza. In "Thank You for Watching the Show", K.O. turns 35 and becomes a level 100 hero. Physical Strength He assumes to be very strong, as in the pilot episode where he could easily lift and throw out of the store a malfunctioning freezer and punch Joe Cuppa hard enough in the stomach to bring him down. In one case, he carried the entire plaza with one arm. K.O. is also very fast, as he's able to move around the Plaza and clean it completely with ease. He is a quite accomplished hand-to-hand fighter, thanks to his training under the tutelage of his mom and his days working and practicing with Enid and Rad. He has faced Darrell and Shannon on many occasions (although sometimes with the aid of his friends). In "T.K.O.", he faced Turbo K.O. and managed to defeat him and lock him back to his cage. In "Let's Have a Stakeout" he could resist and counterattack in his battle against Shadowy Figure, despite the latter's superior fighting skills, though it's insinuated that he was more likely testing K.O's skill than anything else. In the episode "You're in Control", he gained access to T.K.O.'s power after bargaining with him, giving him larger jumping, increased attack power, and other abilities, all of which may exceed the other plaza heroes, as he successfully destroyed Boxman Jr.. In the episode "Dark Plaza", as P.K.O., he and T.K.O. fused their powers as a power source and to control the Plazamo, however overusing the power causes random transformation and drained K.O.'s powers. Super Move KO's Special Move, entitled the Power-Fist Fireball'https://ok-ko.tumblr.com/post/162091785054, is similar to that of "Goku's Kamehameha" from ''Dragon Ball, Monkey D. Luffy's "Gomu Gomu no Mi" from One Piece, and Ryu's "Hadoken" from Street Fighter. Consists of a powerful energy punch surrounded by blue flames which are delivered from one of his fists. This special move is strong enough to destroy many Jethro's robots, tossing Shannon to a tree in "Rad Likes Robots" and break a steel door in "Let's Have a Stakeout". K.O. appears to have complete control of this special move. However, in "T.K.O.", he looks to have problems to summon it However, after the events of "You're In Control", he gains the ability to release purple Power-Fists, which seem to be more powerful, and easier to fire. However, his power seems to have reverted back to blue after "T.K.O.'s House" but as shown in "Are You Ready for Some Megafootball?!", K.O. can still use his Purple Power-Fists. Attacks OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo * '''Punch Move: Punch things to, y'know, hurt them. TAP * Kick Move: Stay light on your feet. Or on your enemies' faces, whatever. LEFT/RIGHT * Throw Move: Because nothing says "I love you" like tossing someone far away. UP * Slam Move: Slam the ground like who's boss. Defeating knocked down enemies instantly! DOWN * Power Fist Move: Shoot a powerful energy fist in a straight line at your enemies. * Power Battle Yodel Move: Unleash an ear-shattering yell that damages and knocks down all the enemies around you! Heals * Power Spirit Strike Move: Summon your Power Spirit to fight by your side, literally! super * Fusion Move: '''Teamworking the your Power Spirit to fight your enemy, it must be in perfecta stable. Fusion Miscellaneous Skills One of K.O.'s most influential and notorious characteristics is his charm and optimism that he uses to motivate and cheer up his friends and allies. He can get along well with almost every person he meets. K.O. seems to capable of prophetic dreams as seen in the episode “Let’s Not Be Skeletons“ where K.O. has a dream involving skeleton remotes made by a Gill Ferris, he tells his local congresswoman about his concern who then denied Gill Ferris himself the request to sell the same skeleton remotes, showing that K.O.‘s dream was not just a dream but what would of happen if the request to sell skeleton remotes was not denied showing that K.O. has some prophetic abilities. In the episode "Face Your Fears" it's revealed that K.O.'s fear resistance level is 15, overpassing Rad's 10 and Mr. Gar's 8 level respectively, which proves that K.O. has a very brave attitude despite how young he is. In the same episode, he even successfully helped Enid, Rad, and Mr. Gar to overcome their greatest fears while they were trapped in the super extra hard level of the video game known as "Face of Fear". Alter-Egos T.K.O. Turbo K.O. is the embodiment of anger, rage, and powerlessness K.O. holds within himself. It is unknown where the form came from. His T.K.O. form not only increases his power, but gives him additional powers like super speed, strength, and levitation. Although his power increases, T.K.O. is more violent, bitter, and ruthless than K.O., thus making him extra dangerous. Were-Puppy In the episode "We've Got Fleas", K.O. is turned into a were-puppy after being bit by Crinkly Wrinkly. He became a dog because, according to his friends, he's such a good boy. Getting this form, K.O. obtains dog-like abilities, like a more developed smell and hearing senses. His strength and speed are assumed to increase as well. He can deliver a powerful move called '''Bark Blast, which is a special bark that can throw his opponent far away. This form also appears in the episode "KO's Video Channel". K.O. and T.K.O. Combined Combined K.O. is the result of T.K.O. and K.O. using K.O.'s body together. P.K.O. Perfect K.O. is an alter-ego that happens when K.O. and T.K.O. synced up together. His power is that of K.O.'s and T.K.O's combined, and was strong enough to take on Shadowy Figure, he even get a compliment from him. Turbo K.O.png|T.K.O. K.O.png|K.O. as were-puppy Combined KO.png|K.O. and T.K.O. combined Perfect KO.png|P.K.O. Relationships Enid and Rad K.O. has very great relationships with his family and friends. He goes on adventures with them, he helps with their problems, and they fight off the Boxmore antagonists together. K.O. idolizes Enid and Rad, and they are both his number one favorite heroes (evident by how he declared they tied first place in his Top 10 POW Cards video), and looks up to them in a manner akin to a little brother looking up to his older siblings. Enid is more frank with K.O. due to her being more responsible than Rad while Rad likes to show off his "awesomeness" to K.O.. Carol K.O. has a great mother and son relationship with Carol. He appreciates everything his mother does for him and likes to do special things for her to show his love and appreciation, such as the time he moved heaven and earth to get his mother her favorite meal. Mr. Gar K.O. idolizes Mr. Gar and strives to be a good employee, partially due to his fears of disappointing Mr. Gar. Mr. Gar in turn appreciates K.O. and looks out for him not simply as his employee but because he's grown very fond of K.O. Dendy Dendy is K.O.'s classmate and friend. Initially, Dendy approached K.O. under the pretense of wanting to study him but truly she wanted to be his friend. K.O. quickly came to care strongly for Dendy as a friend and was furious when he learned that Dendy's people, the Kappas, didn't get POW Cards of their own until their adventure into the matter changed that. Dendy offers help to K.O. (as well as Enid and Rad), often appearing out of nowhere when they're at a loss during a problem or situation. Turbo K.O. Turbo K.O. is K.O.'s dark alter-ego. K.O. has little fear of T.K.O. and he got angry at him when he was harming his Friends and Family as shown in "T.K.O.". In "You're in Control", K.O. wanted T.K.O's help to fight Boxman Jr. despite their last encounter. The two made a deal with each other near the end of the Episode. As shown in "T.K.O.'s House", K.O. and T.K.O. are shown to have gotten along and K.O. wanted to help T.K.O. locate Shadowy Figure and get their answers from him. The two shared a Sibling-Like relationship. Unfortunately, after the events of "TKO Rules!", Their relationship appears to have been damaged. In the episode, K.O. is able to trust T.K.O. to visit the real world for a short period of time. T.K.O. accepts this, but only to take the opportunity for granted, completely vandalizing K.O.'s home. Upon removing the Shirt off the "KO Vision" TV, K.O. was able to see what T.K.O. has been doing all this time, and promptly forces him back into his mind. Near the end of the episode, K.O. makes T.K.O. get into a Elevator with him, pressing the lowest button that lead to the Subconscious. When the Elevator opened its doors, K.O. showed no hesitation to shove T.K.O. down there, abandoning him with a single Cookie. The two didn't share their Sibling-Like relationship. In "Carl", T.K.O somehow escapes, takes over K.O's body and pushes him into the subconscious as revenge. In "Let's Fight to the End", K.O. comes to the realization that T.K.O. isn't a different person or another part of him, but is him. By accepting that reality, the two merged together into one entity. Professor Venomous When they first encountered in "We're Captured", Professor Venomous seemed to recognize K.O when his faux mustache fell off. In "The K.O. Trap", after being thrown out of Voxmore, K.O. stated that he hates the Professor due to how cruel and wicked he is. In "Big Reveal", K.O. was shocked to find out that Professor Venomous was Laserblast, and in turn his father. This made K.O. worry since he fears that there is villain blood in him; however, he also believes that finding out more about his father would help him get a better understanding of T.K.O. In "Let's Get Shadowy", when Professor Venomous asked him what he would like to do with him, K.O. felt distant to his father due to their opposing alignments. However, when K.O. found out that his father was also Shadowy Figure, the one responsible for Turbo K.O.'s existence, he was furious at first but then felt sympathetic since he realized that Shadowy Figure is the same as Turbo K.O. is to him. In "Carl", the two attempt to have a nice father and son bonding time, however, Carl, the goop experiment, went on a rampage in which Professor Venomous tried to get K.O. to unleash his hidden power. After fighting Carl, K.O. started to doubt his father as he believes that Professor Venomous only wanted to get to T.K.O. and didn't care for him at all. Episode and Game Appearances Trivia * K.O's personality is based on Goku from the Dragon Ball franchise as both are righteous, kind-hearted, and are determined to be the greatest fighters and heroes in the world. ** Additionally, K.O. is voiced by Stephanie Nadolny throughout the series, who is also the voice actress of Kid Goku and Kid Gohan In the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z TV series. * His appearance closely resembles Ryu's from the Street Fighter franchise. * K.O. is a nickname, taken from his first and middle initials.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/724005690700767233 A: "yeah, its the initials of his first and middle name" * K.O. is allergic to peanuts.File:KO - s - nuts.pnghttp://cartoonnetwork.tumblr.com/post/161564121943 ** Which is ironic because his mother calls him "Peanut". * K.O. shares his birthday with the series creator, Ian Jones-Quartey, both being born on June 18th. * According to Dendy's data from "I Am Dendy," K.O.'s blood-type is O and has a high pain tolerance. * K.O.'s design was used as a reference for the character Ruby from Steven Universe, another Cartoon Network show Ian JQ has worked on in the past.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/872940788602200065 * K.O.'s hero level was revealed to be Level 0.1 in "You're Level 100!". **However, after defeating Boxman Jr. in the episode "You're in Control", K.O. is now Level 1. **After "Dendy's Power", K.O. is quickly leveled up to Level 3, along with his friends, Rad which is now the same Power level with K.O, as well with Enid and Dendy giving additional 1 to their power levels. **After "Dark Plaza", K.O. leveled up to Level 4 along with his friends and heroes defended the Plaza. * It was hinted that K.O.'s dad may have passed away in the episode "My Dad Can Beat Up Your Dad". However, this turned to be found false in "Big Reveal" when he finds out about his secondary heritage. * Unlike the other characters, in "Face Your Fears", K.O. was only one whose fear was not fully shown. Instead, we saw a shadow figure that resembles K.O. that he said was "a powerful villain." His name is confirmed as "Turbo K.O." in the special episode, "T.K.O.". ** It is possible that Turbo K.O. is a reference to the popular trope of a character having a super-powered evil side. * K.O.'s were-animal form is a puppy as seen in "We've Got Fleas" and shortly in "KO's Video Channel". ** His were-puppy form looks similar to PaRappa the Rapper. * In the game, Parking Lot Wars, K.O.'s possible real name is revealed to be Kaio Kincaid, which was open to question as to whether or not it was canon. ** This name combination is likely a reference to the infamous Dragon Ball technique "Kaioken" used by the protagonist Son Goku. ** This name was also seen in "The Lost Cases of Boxmore", an episode of Villainous, in a scene where the Level status of the trio is shown. ** "Kincaid" was the last name of Hero's grandfather in the RPG World comic series.[http://rpgworld.keenspot.com/d/20040614.html RPG World comic for June 14, 2004] Ronald Kincaid: "I do remember Hero's grandpa … Karden Kincaid, same last name as me." ** Ian Jones-Quartey confirmed that Kaio Kincaid is K.O.'s real name.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/1170063982599667713 * In "Mystery Science Fair 201X" and "The Perfect Meal", it is revealed K.O. does not like olives. * In "The Perfect Meal", it is shown that K.O. can call Baby Teeth by imitating a dinosaur roar. * In "Let's Not Be Skeletons", it is possible that K.O.'s hair will usually stand up without the aid of his headband, despite seeing him wearing it all the time in the series or else, his hair might fall off (an exception when he was T.K.O.). ** It might be due to animation inconsistencies. * In OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes, it was revealed why K.O. lacks footwear, it's because when he first tried to wear shoes, he couldn't tie the laces. So instead, he was just leave barefooted and wear a pair of leg warmers. * K.O. made a cameo appearance as a video game character in a Cartoon Network series Craig of the Creek episode "Power Punchers." * Like Luke Skywalker from the Star Wars franchise, K.O. has a father who is also a villain, Professor Venomous. * Dendy's Video Channel is the only episode where he doesn't appear, aside from flashbacks and video footage. * In "You're a Good Friend, KO", it's revealed that K.O. has a star-shaped bald spot on his head. es:K.O. ko:케이오 pt-br:Kaio tr:K.O Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humanoids Category:Males Category:Children Category:Heroes Category:K.O.'s family Category:Humans